


Проблески

by dragons_and_ibuprofen



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_ibuprofen/pseuds/dragons_and_ibuprofen
Summary: У каждого свое безумие





	

Впервые со времени ритуала сознание Саважа немного прояснилось. Он вспомнил лицо Ферала и ощутил внутри нечто похожее на вину. Ощущение было мимолетным, но его было вполне достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя живым.  
Саваж провел по лицу ладонью и постарался отогнать ненужные мысли. Он сильно устал за этот вечер. Устал от неудач, предательства и собственной слабости. От непрерывного стрекотания пластин на жутком паукоподобном брюхе. И от бессвязных стенаний того, кого он называл братом.  
Мол нес околесицу, которая резко сменялась стонами. Потом он начинал смеяться. Затем опять нес чепуху. Он не мог говорить ровно: его голос то падал вниз до шепота, то срывался до рыданий.  
Сила также колебалась, подобно голосу Мола. Иной раз Саваж не ощущал ничего, но несколько мгновений спустя его чуть ли не пригибало к земле.  
Мол был безумен и все его поведение можно было описать одним словом: хаос. Он с трудом понимал, когда Саваж обращался к нему. Его пришлось полдня уговаривать, чтобы только покинуть подземное логово. Дневной красноватый свет привел его в замешательство. Он забился под какую-то металлическую балку и принялся бормотать что-то о смертоносных лучах. Его механические ноги мелко дрожали, а пластины на «брюхе» стрекотали так громко, что с трудом можно было расслышать бессвязную речь. Саваж с трудом уговорил его выйти на открытое пространство.  
Какое-то время Саважу пришлось вести Мола за руку, как малого ребенка — его ладонь была липкой и горячей. От него остро пахло потом и чем-то гнусным: на Датомире так воняло от падальщиков.  
Саваж при всем своем равнодушии к бытовым мелочам потирал нос и думал, что Мола надо будет хоть смоченным в антисептике полотенцем обтереть. Он же с ума сойдет на обратном пути на Датомир от этой вони.  
Но даже в таком состоянии Мол был силен. Саваж хорошо помнил тот момент, когда Мол бросился на него в пещере и впечатал в стену. Нет, Саваж мог бы дать отпор, если бы не был так ошарашен. Наверное, мог бы.  
Саваж ненавидел себя за жалость, которую он испытывал к Молу. Злоба бурлила внутри, поднималась до краев горькой пеной. Он скрежетал зубами при мысли, что тот, кто когда-то носил титул Дарт, мог пасть так низко. Он ненавидел того, кто сотворил это с Молом.  
Если бы не приказ матери Талзин, то Саваж бы не стал сдерживать себя. Убил бы просто, чтобы Мол не мучился.  
Чувство вины вновь всколыхнулось внутри, словно воды датомирского болота. Убил бы? Родную кровь? Нет за такое прощения.  
Перед глазами вновь возникло искаженное смертной мукой лицо Ферала, и Саваж зарычал, схватившись за голову.  
Он пришел в себя от прикосновения к плечу. Вскинул голову, резко развернулся, схватился за рукоять светового меча, прежде чем разум подсказал, кто это может быть.  
Мол смотрел на него ясным взглядом. Сейчас он казался вполне нормальным. Длилось это всего мгновение, а потом его глаза вновь подернулись пленкой безумия. Видимо эмоции Саважа всколыхнули силовое поле и Мол, почувствовав это, отреагировал.  
— Брат, — сказал Саваж, ни на что не надеясь. Тот не отреагировал. — Брат, нам надо идти. Понимаешь меня?  
Опять молчание и пустой взгляд.  
— Ты же хочешь отомстить? Кому-то с именем Кеноби.  
Имя врага преобразило Мола. Он поднял руки и стиснул кулаки. Пластинки на его механическом «брюхе» застрекотали громче. На мгновение Саважу показалось, что Мол сейчас опять распустит руки и схватит его за горло. Но ничего такого не случилось.  
— Месть, — прошипел Мол, глядя на свой стиснутый до побелевших костяшек кулак. — Я должен отомстить.  
Саваж вздохнул с облегчением. Хоть какой-то контакт. А то он уже прикидывал, как будет тащить Мола на себе.  
— Чтобы отомстить, тебе надо идти. Надо дойти со мной до корабля.  
— Там будет Кеноби? — Мол спросил тихо, но его голос дрожал от ненависти.  
— Нет, — терпеливо объяснил Саваж, — но так мы сможем добраться до того, кто поможет найти его.  
— Найти, — медленно, по слогам, произнес Мол. — Кеноби, как крыса забивается в любые щели. Его будет сложно отыскать.  
Он вскинул голову, сверкнул глазами.  
Саваж выглянул из хибары, служившей им укрытием от кислотного дождя. Было тихо, лишь где-то вдалеке было видно, как пыхал огнедышащий.  
— Идем.  
Саваж вышел из укрытия, за спиной послышалось стрекотание пластин. Значит, Мол все понял и пошел за ним. Саваж мысленно похвалил его за сообразительность и горько усмехнулся.  
Он подумал, что безумие может быть как союзником, так и врагом. Дуку вот тоже был безумен. Это было видно по его темным бездонным глазам и пустому взгляду. Он был одержим жаждой власти, но это двигало его вперед.  
Когда-то Мол был таким же, Саваж был уверен в этом. Все ситхи жаждут власти, это заложено в их природе, это их персональное безумие — общее для всех, но такое разное для каждого. Саваж чувствовал нечто подобное с тех пор, как мать Талзин провела ритуал. А что было «до»? Саваж на мгновение прикрыл глаза: он мало, что помнил о своей прошлой жизни.  
Сбоку что-то грохнуло, и Саваж схватился за рукоять светового меча. Все органы чувств его напряглись. Но ничего больше не происходило. Возмущения в силе он тоже не заметил.  
Должно быть, какой-то мусор сорвался с вершины одной из гигантских мусорных куч.  
Позади размеренно стрекотали пластинки Мола.  
Саваж старался выбирать более-менее безопасный путь. Ему совсем не хотелось нарваться сейчас на огнедышащего. Неизвестно, как отреагирует Мол. В бою-то он может и проявит себя, но что будет потом. Сбежит еще и потом ищи его в этих кучах дерьма. Задержки им были совсем ни к чему.  
Мол отстал, и Саваж оглянулся. Раздражение поднималось изнутри, плескалось у самого горла, готовое вырваться в рыке. Ну сколько можно было ждать?  
Мол стоял неподалеку и смотрел куда-то вверх. Саваж окликнул его — никакой реакции. Стиснув челюсти до хруста, Саваж двинулся к нему. Опять придется вести за руку, как малое дитя. Еще упираться будет и придется уговаривать.  
Сбоку что-то захрустело, застучало, зафыркало, словно целое стадо бракасетов. Саваж успел почувствовать это в силе, прежде чем увидел. Огромное, жгучее, неживое.  
Огнедышащий был прямо за спиной. Видимо он лежал за одной из мусорных насыпей.  
Мол так и продолжал пялиться наверх с отсутствующим выражением. Он словно увидел старого знакомого, но никак не мог вспомнить его имя. Руки Мола свисали вдоль тела, словно длинные плети, а «брюхо» распласталось по земле.  
Саваж принял решение мгновенно. Бросился вперед, норовя сбить Мола с ног. Ему удалось опрокинуть его и подмять под себя. Рукой он зажал ему рот.  
Сверху размеренно фыркал «огнедышащий». Было жарко. Саваж злился и продолжал прижимать руки брата к телу. Тот заерзал, пытаясь освободиться. Его паучьи ноги тихо зажужжали.  
— Брат, — Саваж попытался придать своему голосу самую добрую интонацию на которую только был способен. — Брат, полежи тихо, а.  
Мол затих, прислушиваясь.  
— Тут такое дело. Надо, чтобы чудище нас не заметило.  
Мол дернулся и Саваж сильнее надавил ему на плечи. Использовать силу сейчас он опасался. Неизвестно, что взбредет в больную башку Мола, когда он почувствует всплеск силы. Мол же замычал и попытался укусить Саважа.  
— Мне тоже он не нравится, — Саваж с трудом подбирал слова. Ему показалось, что он тысячу лет уже не разговаривал и позабыл нормальную речь. — Я бы хотел его растереть в пыль. Он меня бесит, понимаешь?  
Мол мигнул и Саважу показалось, что это знак согласия.  
Огнедыщащий все крутился на месте и никак не уходил.  
— Брат, нам нужно добраться до Датомира. Ты помнишь, что это такое?  
Мол молчал и вращал глазами. На удивление он даже не пытался сопротивляться и не пользовался силой.  
— Там мать Талзин, она поможет, — Саважу самому тошно стало от сказанного. Да разве тут можно было помочь?  
Огнедыщащий зафыркал особенно громко — Саваж обернулся, готовясь выхватить оружие и встретить его. Но тварь развернулась и потопала прочь.  
Саваж вздохнул и отпустил Мола. Тот тут же засучил лапами и ловко перевернулся. Саваж смотрел на него снизу вверх. Ему еще никогда не было так мерзко. Это было непонятно что: не забрак и даже не живое существо. Какой-то гибрид машины и бесполезного безумия.  
Мол взглянул на него. Его взгляд прояснился.  
— Я хочу на Датомир, — он протянул Саважу руку и тот машинально взялся за нее. Мол рывком поднял его с земли. — Хочу к матери Талзин. Куда идти?  
Вопрос был задан таким требовательным тоном, что Саваж опешил.  
— Туда, — он махнул рукой в том направлении, где был корабль. — Идем, я отведу.  
Через мгновение взгляд Мола потускнел, и он вновь забормотал что-то нечленораздельное.  
Саваж взял его за руку и повел за собой. Сейчас у него и вправду появилась слабая надежда, что мать Талзин сможет все исправить. Из-за его слабости уже погиб один родной ему человек. Больше этого не повторится.


End file.
